The Story of Chase
by Niggysupporter
Summary: Chase never talked about his life before Waffle Island. All anyone knows is that he was blind. Chase had a good, normal life, and he liiked no one knowing. But when a girl and her daughter come to town... things happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"CHASE! HURRY UP! I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" Maya yelled.

I sighed, I had been trying to avoid her.

I finished and walked over to her.

"What do you want?!" I said, annoyed.

"well, I was wondering if you would try out my new dish?"

I groaned in frustration.

"Ugh, okay, fine. Do your worst." I said seriously.

I really was fine with her cooking, I mean, I've eaten _way_ worse cooking than hers.

I looked at her new creation, or abomination, whichever you would like to call it.

To put it simply it looked like an upside down piece of day old shredded ham. Wait, does that even make sense?

"What is it?" I asked with mock caution.

She probably couldn't tell, though. Not good, my sarcasm is wearing off!

"It's pumpkin upside down cake!" She said confidently.

I nodded. "Okay."

She handed me a fork with a piece on it.

I pretended to chew and swallow.

"Well, you've improved." I said halfheartedly.

"I'll take that as a good thing!" She said.

"Okay Maya, the bar's about to open, leave Chase to his work." Colleen told her.

Maya pouted. I laughed. She glared. I laughed again.

Hey, when you've been through things that I have, a little glare like Maya's won't even make you flinch.

When she left, I spit her "food" out.

I heard the door ding and Luke walked in.

"Hey Chasey! How 'bout for being your best friend, you give me a discount!"

I smirked.

"I'll give you a discount when people sprout wings." I said.

I grinned at the irony.

"People already have sprouted wings! You remember that blog that kid, Fang I think, had 'bout eight years 'go?" He asked.

I laughed without humor.

"Yeah, I remember." How could I forget?

"But you actually believe that stuff? If I told you I have wings right now, would you believe me?" I asked.

A smile playing on my lips.

His smirk disappeared. "No, I guess not." He said.

I laughed at how gullible he was.

It was so easy to make someone believe you.

I heard the door ding again, but this time I didn't look up from where I was cooking.

Maya walked into the kitchen. "Okay Chase, get ready for a big one. This girl is eating A LOT of stuff." She said.

Then, she told me the order.

"Two Blueberry cocktails, five plain omelets, three shark fin stews, one yam cocktail, and six strawberry shortcakes."

My eyes widened.

Not because of how much food she ordered, I can make that in five minutes, but because the only person who's ever eaten that much is… NO! NO! No Chase! She left you, and you're never going to see her again!

I made the food, clearing my head the whole time.

When Maya got the plates, she asked me to help her carry them to the bar.

I sat them down, and watched the girl gobble them up.

It was an African-American girl, and she had an olive skinned daughter who had dirty blonde hair, frizzy hair. Her daughter was eating two of the dishes and carrying around a water bottle.

She looked about nine. "Momma, is this what his food tasted like?" The little girl asked.

"Momma" looked at her and nodded.

Without looking up the girl said, "Thanks, I haven't had food this good in a long time."

She smiled. "Mr." She looked at me and her eyes widened. Her breath caught. _**"Iggy?!"**_ She whispered.

I stopped breathing, and I realized I didn't want to talk to her, I mean, she left me and had a child with someone else!

So I did the most reasonable thing I could think of.

I ran.

**Well, hope you like it! And remember, I'm not Natsume or Jimmy P. So I have no rights to say I own these, cause I don't!**


	2. READ THIS! IMPORTANT!

Author's note!:

I just posted an author's note on my other profile's stories. That profile is gillsbluefeather.

This author's note will be similar to that one. This is pretty much about school starting tomorrow, so updates will be long and far apart. And that's really all.


End file.
